Verde Esmeralda
by Lil6969
Summary: AU YoI Otayuri / Ver la espalda de Otabek, su nuca desnuda, la paleta en su mano, el pincel entre sus dedos, el mundo desapareciendo cuando empezaba a pintar. Ver a Otabek volteando hacia él como si recordara de súbito que se hallaban en la misma habitación. Una sonrisa fugaz. La cabeza del muchacho volviendo a su trabajo. Eso, para Yuri Plisetsky, era felicidad.


\- Beka, despierta de una maldita vez.

El susodicho abrió los ojos con pesar, notando que la luz del sol se colaba por entre las cortinas y ahí, con sus delgadas cejas fruncidas, su vecino rubio le miraba colgando de la ventana.

\- Sí...

Su voz salió ronca, pero ni se molestó en arreglarlo. Tanteó a su lado buscando su móvil para ver la hora, pero no lo encontró y mucho menos lo haría si había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. No se esforzó mucho más y se dejó caer nuevamente para seguir durmiendo.

Oh, pero claro que Yuri Plisetsky no se lo permitiría.

\- ¡Beka! - le gritó aún desde la ventana - ¡El abuelo dice que vayas a desayunar!

Esa vez no hubo respuesta y la poca paciencia de Yuri no fue un factor que contribuyera.

El muchacho subió su pierna con poco esfuerzo y logró pasarse por la ventana al cuarto de su amigo. Chocó con uno de los caballetes cercanos, pero no lo alcanzó a botar.

Que la habitación de Otabek estuviera en el segundo piso jamás fue impedimento para que Yuri trepara el árbol a un lado y entrara como Pedro por su casa.

\- Idiota irresponsable - insultó entre dientes - le diré al abuelo que venga a buscarte con la escoba.

Tiró de las mantas con toda la fuerza que tenía. Otabek apretó los ojos al sentir la luz tras sus párpados y se enroscó más en su posición, gruñendo por lo bajo.

\- Devuélveme eso - reclamó, pidiendo sus mantas de vuelta - hace frío, Yuri.

Yuri frunció el ceño. Otabek tenía manchas de óleo en la mejilla y las manos. No pudo hacer más que apretar los puños y mirarlo con frustración. Mierda. Otabek y su maldita afición a inspirarse por las noches; por eso siempre estaba trasnochado.

\- Tienes que comer - le dijo con voz baja, un poco preocupada.

Otabek se quejó, no soportando el frío y removiéndose mientras se estiraba como lo hacía Potya (la gata de Yuri) al despertar de una buena siesta.

El muchacho en la cama abrió los ojos con pereza y vio a Yuri parado a su lado, mirándolo feo.

\- Buenos días, Yuratchka.

El castaño en los ojos de Otabek refulgió con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Incluso cuando sus labios eran apenas una curva dudosa, Yuri sabía que él le sonreía. Y eso le revolvía el estómago.

.

.

.

_Yuri Plisetsky estuvo ahí el día en que los padres de Otabek decidieron divorciarse, pero ninguno quiso hacerse cargo de su primogénito, cegados por el trabajo y los amantes; a nadie se le hubiera hecho extraño que tenían más familia por otras partes._

_Otabek Altin no lloró, tampoco se quejó, de hecho, su semblante estoico parecía expresar un simple "lo veía venir"._

_Nikolai Plisetsky decidió acogerlo en su hogar a sus diecisiete años, indignado con sus ex vecinos y su sinvergüenzura al dejar a su suerte a un muchacho que no tenía la mayoría de edad y ni siquiera más parientes._

_No había sido difícil que Nikolai le cogiera cariño al chico de ascendencia kazaja. Incontables veces Otabek Altin se había hecho cargo del nieto que Nikolai criaba mientras él debía trabajar, hacer las compras o arreglar algún que otro asunto fuera de casa. De ese modo, tampoco era extraño que el niño con siete años se encariñara tanto de quien llamaba "Beka", declarándolo como su mejor amigo desde esa temprana edad._

_Se llevaban por diez años, eran casi como hermanos y Yuri lo sintió como nunca cuando el kazajo sintió que era tiempo de dejar el hogar de Nikolai para mudarse por su cuenta. No lo hizo muy lejos, claro, de hecho, estaba a solo tres casas de distancia y en la cuadra frente a la morada Plisetsky, pero se estaba valiendo por sí mismo y eso ya contaba como un gran paso._

_Se había graduado a punta de esfuerzo de la universidad como licenciado en artes visuales y plásticas. Impartía un par de clases en su antigua universidad y variadas eran las veces en la que lo contactaban para proyectos porque siempre estaba pintando nuevos cuadros. Era como si sus dedos picaran a cada instante por tomar el pincel y la paleta y manchar el lienzo blanco con obras que habían llamado la atención a más de un postor que había invertido en su arte._

_Le iba bien, no se quejaba. Trabajaba de lo que amaba y recibía amor, apoyo y cuidado de quienes también amaba. A la edad de veintisiete años, Otabek Altin era un hombre conforme con su vida._

...

_Yuri Plisetsky había reconocido que lo que sentía era amor cuando fue su cumpleaños número catorce. Cuando Otabek le entregó un paquete cuadrado del tamaño de su mano. El ruso había pensado que se trataba de una caja pequeña con algún que otro detalle por su parte, pero no fue así._

_Eran tres bellos lienzos pequeños que retrataban a un tigre en tres distintas posiciones. Cuando repasó sus dedos por la pintura, notó que era óleo trabajado con espátula; sintió con gusto el relieve bajo sus yemas. Era un trabajo muy detallado para un lienzo tan pequeño. Pensó que Otabek debió haberse esforzado demasiado y fue tal esfuerzo, más las fauces abiertas del tigre en el tercer cuadro, lo que lo terminaron cautivando._

_Además, era la primera vez que Otabek le regalaba algo hecho por él. Y Yuri sintió que era como si le estuviera regalando un pedacito de sus manos, algo tan preciado y tan útil para el kazajo, que hizo rebotar nervioso el corazón de Yuri._

_Nikolai se había reído de su nieto porque sus ojos parecían dos huevos fritos a punto romper a llorar. Yuri se quejó y gritó, diciendo que no era verdad. Agradeció por el regalo a Otabek con una voz cohibida y avergonzada que ni él sabía poseía._

_Caer en amor por él había sido inevitable._

_Ver la espalda de Otabek, su nuca desnuda, la paleta en su mano, el pincel entre sus dedos, el mundo desapareciendo cuando empezaba a pintar. Ver a Otabek volteando hacia él como si recordara de súbito que se hallaban en la misma habitación. Una sonrisa fugaz. La cabeza del muchacho volviendo a su trabajo._

_Desde ese día Otabek solo conseguía enamorarlo más y más._

.

.

.

\- Yura, ¿estás ocupado? - Otabek abrió despacio la puerta de su habitación.

A diferencia de Yuri, Altin sí sabía lo que era la privacidad.

El nombrado volteó hacia él y negó con la cabeza. Estaba en su escritorio, con un papel entre las manos, una tarea que su escuela encontraba importantísima, pero que a Yuri poco le valía.

Otabek ingresó y se puso a su lado observando lo que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Encuesta vocacional?

\- Sí, pero no importa, ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué hacer cuando termine el colegio.

Dobló la hoja en dos y la metió entre un par de libros. Ya luego se acordaría de botarla.

\- Pero te queda menos de un año para decidir qué harás, ¿no has pensado en q...?

\- No, Otabek - interrumpió a su amigo, su voz sonando lastimera - cállate, ese tema es el que más odio.

Se puso de pie y se lanzó a la cama, donde Potya amasaba las cobijas a los pies para su siesta de la tarde. Otabek sustituyó su lugar en la silla de su escritorio, volteando hacia él.

\- ¿Ya comiste? - preguntó cambiando el tema.

Otabek asintió.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? pensé que tras llenarte el estómago irías corriendo a tu madriguera para drogarte con óleo, ¿o quieres que te enseñe cuáles son los colores primarios, Altin?

Otabek lo miró levantando una ceja.

Yuri soltó un pequeño jadeo a modo de risa.

\- Mal chiste, lo sé. Pero qué haces aquí.

La verdad, cada vez que Otabek estaba en su habitación, Yuri se ponía nervioso. La adolescencia podía ser una etapa muy difícil para alguien enamorado.

Otabek metió la mano a su chaqueta, buscando algo en específico. Yuri aguardó curioso, mordiendo su labio por dentro.

\- Tengo una presentación a fines de noviembre - sacó un papel de su bolsillo - deberás ir a verla.

Yuri no pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó a él y recibió el papelito de opalina texturada. Parecía una tarjeta de presentación, pero era un poco más grande. Era una entrada a su exposición el 29 de noviembre y tenía abajo escrito su nombre con la caligrafía de Otabek, como si la hubiera reservado con antelación.

\- "Deberás" - repitió divertido - ¿acaso no tengo opción a negarme, Altin?

Otabek negó con la cabeza.

\- De ninguna manera, Plisetsky. Nikolai también tendrá que ir, pero supongo que irá más temprano ya que ese día tú tienes clases, ¿no?

Yuri volvió a mirar los datos en la entrada entre sus manos y buscó rápidamente en el calendario de su móvil. Era cierto, ese día era viernes y sus clases terminaban a las cuatro de la tarde y la exposición de Otabek era de dos a siete de la tarde.

\- Es en la catedral que una vez visitamos con tu abuelo hace un par de años - agregó el kazajo.

Yuri revisó el lugar.

\- Pero queda lejos de aquí, una hora si mal no recuerdo - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Miró a Otabek y este volvió a asentir.

\- Puedes tomar el tren, te deja a un par de cuadras.

\- Solo podré estar dos horas... - murmuró un poco deprimido.

\- Para mí será suficiente.

_«Pero no lo será para mí, tonto»,_ pensó Yuri.

\- Bien...

Otabek suspiró y Yuri lo miró con sus ojos verdes.

\- Ahora sí debo ir a "mi madriguera" para "drogarme con óleo" - imitó el tono celoso de Yuri - que no se te olvide asistir - le recordó parándose y yéndose por la puerta.

Cuando Yuri estuvo solo con Potya, volvió a mirar la entrada.

Soltó una risilla. Estaba feliz.

Recordaba haber asistido junto a su abuelo a las primeras exposiciones de Otabek, pero con el tiempo las visitas mermaron. Además, cuando le preguntaba a Otabek por qué no le regalaba entradas para ir a verlo, el chico respondía "¿Para qué? Eres el primero en ver mis cuadros y cómo los hago, eres como mi fan número uno" y, mientras Altin se carcajeaba, Yuri lo golpeaba avergonzado olvidando rápidamente el tema.

Pero ahora tenía una entrada entre sus manos sin siquiera haberla pedido. Eso lo emocionó mucho, ¡definitivamente iría!

...

\- Creo que no podrás ir - Mila apretó los labios en cuanto dijo eso.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que te estaba pidiendo permi...?

\- Tenemos la feria científica anual - dijo rápido para que su amigo no se enfadara con ella, aunque prevenía terminaría enfadado de todas formas... pero al menos no con ella.

\- Mierda - musitó el rubio, arrugando la nariz.

\- La profesora Lilia se enfadará mucho si uno de la clase falta.

Yuri soltó algo muy parecido a un gruñido.

La feria científica anual era un evento en su colegio para todos los alumnos. Había otra feria para las humanidades y las artes, pero se hacían en el segundo semestre estudiantil.

El evento constaba en que dos profesores de cada asignatura científica tomara a su cargo un curso -cada uno- de los años superiores y organizaran un puesto con un tema a elección.

Al curso de Yuri les había tocado la asignatura de biología y en el sorteo de su profesor a cargo les había tocado Lilia Baranovskaya. Los chicos hubiesen preferido tener al profesor Popovich, pero no podían tenerlo todo en la vida. Su consuelo fue que en la votación de temas había ganado zoología y la idea de exponer sobre animales los había emocionado mucho más que hablar de grandes expositores en la medicina.

El día veintinueve sería la presentación de su tema en el gimnasio del colegio, al igual que todas las otras clases. Bastaba con explicar a dos grupos de cada ciclo estudiantil: los de secundaria, primaria, y los más molestos: los niños de la guardería del edificio de al frente...

\- Esos monstruos bebés destruirán todo si no los guiamos bien, además de tener que explicar todo de corrido con Lilia en nuestra nuca, con su libreta en la mano anotando el más mínimo error - Mila negó con un sollozo fingido mientras copiaba la tarea de Yuri - qué horror, ¡odio biología! tendré que memorizar mi parte de la exposición ¡pero mi memoria es muy mala, no sé qué haré!

No obstante, Yuri no tenía oídos para escuchar los lloriqueos de su amiga ni mucho menos para enfadarse porque la chica copiaba desvergonzadamente su tarea de química. Estaba indignado pensando en el choque de ambos sucesos en la misma fecha.

¿Por qué a esos bastardos se les ocurría poner la feria científica el mismo día que la exposición de Beka? no podía faltar al primer evento porque era con doble calificación, pero tampoco quería faltar a la exposición de Otabek; de verdad tenía tantas ganas de ir.

\- Oye, Yuri ¿qué dice ahí? acetil-acetilcolin...

\- ¡Ya déjame tranquilo, fea! - exclamó cerrando su cuaderno de golpe y cruzándose de brazos para dejarse resbalar por su silla muy molesto con la nueva disyuntiva que se le presentaba.

.

.

.

No quiso decirle a Otabek que tenía un problema para asistir a su evento. Todavía le quedaba un mes y algo más, bastantes días; es decir, todo podía pasar en ese tiempo, ¿no? quizá podía enfermarse y entregar una licencia médica, o que se cambiara la fecha por posibles lluvias... aunque después recordó que la presentación era bajo el techo del gimnasio y desechó esa idea ¡pero aún así, quizá alguien podría golpear por error a la vieja Lilia y que ella cayera por las escaleras, se rompiera una pierna y no pudiera evaluarlos!

Yuri frunció el ceño _«a veces me das miedo» _recordó la voz de su compañero de clases, Yuuri Katsuki, cuando le dijo cómo destriparía a Leroy por haberle dicho "gatito" en medio del pasillo.

De todos modos, aún no podía abatirse tan rápido. Todavía podía suceder algún inconveniente que pudiera abrir su posibilidad de asistir a ambos eventos sin afectar al otro.

Se bajó del vagón del tren, decidido a olvidarse del tema por el momento. Tal vez jugar Mario Kart con Beka podría animarlo.

Con esa nueva idea en mente, echó a correr por entre las cuadras. Luego llamaría al abuelo para decirle que se hallaba con Otabek y que irían a cenar juntos a casa. Esa noche Nikolai prepararía _borsch_ caliente, ideal para el frío que comenzaba a caer.

Llegó corriendo a su hogar, o bueno, al hogar de Otabek. Pero se detuvo de golpe al doblar por la cuadra.

Altin salía de su casa y no sin compañía. A su lado iba una muchacha muy bonita y de cabello azabache, corto, de ojos celestes y piel clara.

¿Quién era?

No tuvo tiempo de esconderse, pasmado por ver a alguien en la casa de Otabek cuando los únicos que habían entrado antes eran su abuelo y él.

Otabek pareció quedar en blanco cuando lo vio. Después de un lapso, espabiló.

\- Yura.

Yuri tenía el ceño fruncido. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar que lo llamaba.

No obstante, la duda perduraba ¿quién demonios era _esa_ y por qué estaba con Otabek? sintió la punzada de los celos atravesar su pecho.

La chica lo miró y le sonrió.

El rubio se acercó despacio, como un animal asustadizo que podía prever el peligro y estaba alerta para salir huyendo en cualquier momento.

\- Hola - murmuró, sus manos se aferraron a los tirantes de su mochila.

\- Sí, hola... - Otabek vaciló unos segundos - ella es Isabella Yang, una colega de la universidad. _Isa_, él es Yuri Plisetsky, mi vecino.

Vecino. Oh, vecino, ¿solo vecino? ¿en serio? ¿vecino?

_«¿Y qué otra cosa son?» _una voz en su cabeza le preguntó _«¡¿Amigos, quizás?! ¡Mejores amigos!»_ se autorespondió.

La linda muchacha sonrió y estiró su mano.

\- Hola, Yuri, es un gusto. _Ota_ me ha hablado mucho de su pequeño vecino - su voz suave y amable.

¿_Ota_? ¿_Isa_? ¿qué tan cercanos eran esos dos como para llamarse tan confianzudamente? sintió su pecho presionarse. Además, ¿"pequeño vecino"? ¡él no era pequeño! ¡ya tenía diecisiete años y creyó haber dejado muy en claro (en su mente) que era el mejor amigo, no solo el vecino!

Yuri recibió su mano con firmeza.

\- Sí - fue lo único que respondió.

Un silencio incómodo tornó el aire. Yuri intentó romperlo, dirigiéndose a Otabek, pero este lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar su frase.

\- Quería pasar a tu cas...

\- Tengo que ir a dejar a Isa a la estación.

\- Oh, no, yo estoy bien - terció la chica, negando con la cabeza - puedo caminar sola.

\- Oscurecerá luego y no conoces bien la calle.

Isabella echó una mirada al pasaje de la cuadra, no notando la cara de "vete sola" de Yuri. Torció sus finos labios rojos como si no se decidiera, hasta que al final cedió.

\- Bueno, está bien.

Yuri miró a Otabek con el ceño fruncido, un claro gesto de "¿y yo qué?".

\- Lo siento, quizá mañana, Yura. Nos vemos - Otabek pasó su mano por los cabellos dorados. Isabella agitó su diestra y ambos se marcharon.

Yuri se quedó ahí por unos segundos. Estático.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿por qué Otabek había actuado tan extraño? ¿y desde cuándo era tan cercano a sus compañeros de trabajo como para llevarlos a su casa?

Una primitiva sensación de amenaza fue lo que sintió el corazón del chico. Un animal desconocido para la manada acechaba su territorio y Yuri Plisetsky sentía el gruñido territorial en su garganta.

Dirigió sus pasos lentamente hasta su propia casa, algo resignado.

Se halló a sí mismo demasiado inquieto y con un revoltijo incómodo en su estómago.

Intentó distraerse viendo la televisión y jugando con el láser de Potya, la que perseguía el puntito rojo como loca. Pero dado el momento, no soportó más la duda.

Apenas vio desde la ventana de su cuarto que la luz en la habitación de Otabek se hallaba encendida, se paró asustando a su gata y se calzó los primeros tenis que pilló bajo la cama. Bajó corriendo la escalera y salió rápido de su casa dando un portazo.

Descarado como siempre, una vez llegó a la reja de afuera la saltó y volteó hacia la ventana del cuarto. Trepó a las ramas del árbol con habilidad adquirida y seguido se colgó provocando un ruido al chocar sus pies con la madera.

\- ¡Beka! - gritó, como un gato pidiendo ayuda, atrapado en lo alto de un poste.

Otabek, que al parecer terminaba de ordenar unas cosas en una mesa, dio un brinco por el susto.

\- ¡¿Qué haces acá?!

Se apresuró hacia el caballete que se afirmaba cerca de la ventana donde Yuri colgaba. Sacó asustado el gran lienzo de ahí porque con el golpe casi se había caído, lo dejó volteado y apoyado en la pared de al fondo.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Ah! ¡salvar tu tonto cuadro es más importante que ayudar a tu mejor amigo a subir!

Otabek lo miró con cierta incomodidad, mientras se acercaba a él.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? - volvió a preguntar - sé que puedes subir solo, ya lo has hecho como mil veces antes.

Cierto. Con un mínimo esfuerzo Yuri subió su pierna e ingresó al cuarto.

\- Siempre vengo acá sin razón, no sé por qué preguntas - respondió Yuri, de pronto notando las cosas a su alrededor - _wow_, ¿por qué está todo tan ordenado acá?

\- ¿Porque tenía visitas, quizá?

Oh. Yuri sintió cómo su pecho apretaba asustado. Ahí estaba la amenaza, otra vez.

Otabek volteó a su escritorio, tomando un par de lápices desperdigados y echándolos al lapicero, donde en un inicio se suponía deberían estar. Tomó otros pinceles y los tiró a una caja cercana.

Yuri sintió su garganta seca, se quedó de pie por donde entró, ¿eso significaba que esa mujer estuvo en el cuarto de Otabek con Otabek? acaso... ¿acaso ellos...?

\- ¿Por qué...? - tragó dudoso - ¿por qué estaban en tu cuarto?

Otabek pareció percatarse -recién- del posible doble sentido en sus palabras. Miró a Yuri de súbito, el muchacho estaba pálido.

\- No estábamos haciendo nada - aclaró de inmediato - solo le mostraba un par de cuadros, ella también pinta. Simple trabajo.

El aire volvió a los pulmones de Yuri. Si Otabek decía aquello, entonces así debía ser. No tenía razones por la cual dudar de su mejor amigo.

\- Ah, ya veo. - dijo cortante.

Se quedaron mirando, hasta que Otabek hizo una extraña mueca que llamó su atención.

\- Yura, necesito que por un tiempo no vengas aquí. - su voz volvía a ser suave, pero la petición sorprendió a Yuri.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó asustado.

El artista se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en su escritorio. Caló a Yuri con esos profundos ojos castaños.

\- Tengo que terminar unos cuadros y quiero concentrarme. Necesito estar solo.

Yuri se sintió confundido.

-Sé que puedes puedes pintar conmigo en la habitación, ya lo has hecho como mil veces antes - intentó imitar su voz y palabras para aligerar la amarga petición. Logró que Otabek soltara una sonrisa.

\- Sí, pero en serio necesito concentrarme esta vez.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo?

\- Hasta la exhibición.

No. Era demasiado tiempo.

\- Oh, vamos - Yuri intentó que su voz sonara relajada - deja de autoexigirte tanto, podrás terminar todo aún cuando yo te esté viendo.

\- No, esto es distinto. Esta exhibición es muy importante para mí. No quiero que vengas, quiero concentrarme y no me vas a ayudar si estás aquí.

_«Pero para mí es súper importante estar contigo»._

No había nada malo en las palabras de Otabek, se lo estaba diciendo con tranquilidad y completa seriedad, como un adulto. Pero a Yuri le dolió de todos modos.

Otabek no sabía que verlo pintar era un trozo importante en la alegría cotidiana de Yuri.

El menor frunció el ceño y se sintió muy enfadado. No sabía por qué Otabek de pronto se estaba comportando tan esquivo con él, ¿sería acaso esa mujer? aunque su amigo le había dicho que su visita era simple trabajo.

Cual fuera su motivo, Yuri no pudo contener sus palabras por más tiempo.

\- Ándate a la mierda.

Profirió con la voz temblorosa. No se iba a permitir llorar frente a Otabek, pero claramente su amigo percibió la molestia en él.

Otabek suspiró, su semblante preocupado. Hizo el amago de acercarse con voz dulce, como quien quiere corregir con amabilidad su error ante un niño.

\- No, Yura...

Pero el rubio volteó y con rapidez saltó por la ventana. Sus tobillos dolieron en la caída, pero era algo a lo que estaba más o menos acostumbrado.

Escuchó que Otabek lo llamaba, pero se fue a grandes zancadas a su casa.

Golpeó por segunda vez la puerta al ingresar.

\- ¡Yuratchka, no golpees la puerta! - lo regañó su abuelo desde la sala.

Corrió escaleras arriba y se quitó los tenis. Se lanzó a la cama y Potya gruñó feo por haber sido aplastada. Se metió entre las sábanas y se quedó enterrado ahí hecho una maraña de malos sentimientos y pena.

Otabek era un estúpido.

.

.

.

El día siguiente no fue muy animado para su corazón.

Su amigo había ido a desayunar y se encontraron por unos segundos en la cocina. El kazajo se paró de la mesa para querer hablar con él, pero Yuri tomó su bolsa de papel con sus tostadas y huyó rápidamente de allí ante la mirada sorprendida de su abuelo.

Al llegar al colegio, lo primero que le preguntó Yuuri Katsuki fue:

\- ¿Trajiste la información para biología?

Yuri se quedó en silencio, chasqueando la lengua de pronto y dejándose caer en su silla, al lado del japonés.

Eso era un no.

\- ¿Se te olvidó? - preguntó un tanto preocupada Mila en el banco de atrás, sentada con Sala Crispino que hacía un globo con goma de mascar rosa.

Yuri gruñó en respuesta.

\- Baranovskaya nos va a matar - murmuró Yuuri.

No intentando llevarse por su rabia interior, Yuri pensó en una solución.

\- Puedo sacar algo de información el receso.

\- De todos modos nos va a matar - volvió a decir Yuuri, bajito.

\- ¡Te dije que puedo sacar la información, por internet!

\- Tranquilo, Yuri, no lo dice por ti - agregó Sala divertida, que pertenecía a otro subgrupo que sí había traído información sobre las aves de Sudamérica - lo dice porque a cierta tonta también se le olvidó traer los materiales para empezar a recrear la escultura de animal.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Lilia les había dejado en claro que si iban a hacer un trabajo, debía ser un trabajo impecable y extravagante. Por lo que el trabajo en clases, recopilación y organización de información, más una recreación de un animal -según el subtema de cada subgrupo- con materiales a elección, eran puntos claves para la primera calificación.

El subtema del grupo Babicheva, Katsuki y Plisetsky era animales extintos y en peligro de extinción. Habían discutido bastante sobre qué animal recrear y se habían decidido por un tigre dientes de sable porque podrían hacer comparaciones a los felinos actuales y ahondar un poco más en tal especie.

\- Lo siento - Mila hizo un puchero - ¿me perdonan? - preguntó con esa tonta voz tratando de imitar al meme del gato.

Sala sonrió divertida, tomando su móvil y revisándolo despreocupadamente, actitud muy diferente a la de sus compañeros de clase que miraban a Mila sin ninguna pizca de gracia.

No, no la perdonaban.

Yuri tuvo que correr en el receso al salón de computación para poder imprimir unas hojas con información y al menos rellenar ese hueco de carencia de organización grupal.

_«Smilodon, género extinto de dientes de sable, blablabla»_ sí, eso le podría servir.

Yuuri se había encargado de llevar la otra mitad de la información de otras especies, él solo debía imprimir sobre el Smilodon y un par de artículos más que pudieran complementar la pequeña sección de animales prehistóricos extintos.

_«(...) extinción por cambios climáticos, posibles agentes infecciosos, depredadores más grandes, potente caza por parte de los humanos...» _oh, vaya, eso fue un poco desmotivador. Los humanos y su tonta fijación por acabar con todo lo que es genial.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, se vio muy intrigado buscando imágenes de animales extintos; incluso su fugaz investigación se vio desviada cuando vio un link que llevaba a la foto del oso Sailugem que unos excursionistas rusos habían hallado en una montaña y que se creía extinto hasta ese instante. No tenía idea de si servía o no, pero de todos modos imprimió la noticia.

Se perdió entre enunciados de la Titanoboa, imágenes del león de las cavernas y hasta leyó varios artículos del Megalodón.

No le iba tan mal en biología, pero no era su asignatura favorito. Empero, al leer toda esa información se sintió muy indignado, ¿por qué en clases solo les enseñaban año tras año la maldita célula procariota y eucariota y no biología animal? era mucho más interesante eso que saber cómo demonios se hacía la fotosíntesis.

No obstante y a pesar de que Yuri había recopilado mucha información, el regaño se lo llevaron de todos modos por irresponsables. Lilia había metido a todo el grupo en el mismo saco que a Mila y los había sermoneado frente a la clase.

A Plisetsky no le hizo ninguna gracia que, al final del día, Yuuri lo hiciera acompañarlo para vigilar que Mila sí fuera a comprar los materiales. Para ese entonces, Yuri solo quería llegar a su hogar.

\- ¡En serio no debían acompañarme a comprar! después de tal sermón, prefiero tirarme de la ventana del salón que pasar vergüenzas frente a todo el curso.

\- Sí, dímelo a mí - murmuró el Katsuki, que era el más responsable de los tres.

Entraron a una de las grandes librerías del centro donde podrían encontrar todo lo que buscaban.

Los chicos sacaron sus celulares para verificar los materiales que debían comprar y que tenían anotados en el grupo del chat que habían usado para "organizarse".

\- Materiales baratos, pero de buena calidad.

Les había recordado Yuuri a sus amigos antes de separarse para buscar, ya que en más de una ocasión -y por apresurados- Yuri y Mila habían sacado lo primero que encontraban y los tres, que siempre hacían los trabajos juntos, terminaban pagando con el dolor de tener que soltar hasta el último rublo de sus mesadas.

Témperas grandes, pinceles y brochas, un cutter, una paleta de mezcla y cuatro marcadores negros.

Yuri dio la vuelta por el pasillo de los pinceles, cuando levantó la vista de la pantalla de su móvil distinguió una chaqueta abrigando una espalda que él bien conocía.

Como le solía pasar en esos casos, se congeló en su lugar pensando en si alcanzaría a huir mientras no era visto, pero a la vez derrochando el tiempo con esos pensamientos en pánico que lo mantenían anclado en el mismo lugar.

No lo logró. Demasiado tarde.

Los ojos castaños, curiosos, voltearon hacia el individuo que había llegado al mismo pasillo.

\- Oh, Yuri.

El adolescente apretó la mandíbula.

Siempre quedaba la posibilidad de huir, pero tendría que hacerlo a otro pasillo porque si huía de la tienda dejaba sin su parte del dinero a sus amigos y sin poder comprar todo lo que necesitaban. Y no, no podía hacerles eso, además, otro regaño de Lilia no era opción.

Maldijo a todos los dioses porque Otabek se hallara justo frente a la sección de los pinceles y brochas.

Utilizó todo su autocontrol y se acercó sin dirigirle palabra ni mirada. Se detuvo a su lado, empezado a buscar estático el número de pincel que necesitaba, pero no concentrado del todo ya que su mente estaba gritando en llamas al saber que el kazajo lo miraba. De reojo pudo ver que el chico llevaba una pequeña canasta en la que tenía pinceles y muchos tonos verdes desperdigados.

\- Yuri, no te enojes conmigo.

Oh, no.

Esa voz hizo temblar por completo al menor. Su tono de súplica, suave, lo derretía en culpa y le movía el piso.

\- Si te dolió lo que dije anoche, lo siento.

Yuri tomó un pincel (que no le servía) y le echó un vistazo al rostro de su amigo. Se veía realmente arrepentido cuando era él el que le había gritado a Otabek. El mayor solo le había dicho que quería concentrarse en su trabajo y que prefería no irrumpiera en su hogar.

\- No te enfades conmigo, por favor.

En otras circunstancias a Yuri le hubiera gustado mucho ese "por favor", le gustaba cuando Otabek le pedía algo tan sutil, como un ruego. Pero en ese instante no sintió más que culpa.

Volvió la vista al pincel entre sus manos y lo dejó en donde lo sacó.

\- Si-Si pagas lo que tengo que comprar - empezó con la cara caliente - quizá considere perdonarte.

No hubo lapso de duda para Otabek.

\- Lo haré.

Yuri reprimió una sonrisa y halló el número de pincel que debía llevar. Echó todo a la cesta de compra de su amigo y lo arrastró hasta las témperas, pidiéndole consejos de cuál era mejor para pintar un dietes de sable Smilodon sobre poliestireno tallado.

Mantener el orgullo frente a Otabel Altin nunca había sido el fuerte de Yuri, tenía una clara debilidad si se trataba de él.

\- ¿Tienen que hacer una escultura con poliestireno? - preguntó Otabek, sorprendido y confundido por partes iguales - eso es difícil incluso para universitarios.

Yuri se mostró de acuerdo, Lilia a veces sobrepasaba los límites de la exigencia.

\- El papá de Mila es tallador, hará un molde para nosotros. No a escala real, eso sería demasiado, pero sí algo útil.

\- Harán trampa para conseguir su calificación - Otabek sonrió de lado.

\- No es trampa - dijo Yuri correspondiendo la sonrisa de su amigo - estoy seguro de que la mayoría en la clase pedirá ayuda a externos porque es muy difícil para nosotros hacer algo tan complicado, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Yuri le mostró una imagen en su móvil del animal y Otabek le echó una ojeada empezando a sacar algunos colores de las estanterías.

Cogieron los otros materiales que Yuri necesitaba entre risas y bromas. Yuri asegurando que pedir un poco de ayuda no era nada malo.

\- ¡Otabek! - dijo Mila cuando se reunieron en la fila.

El muchacho saludó con un asentimiento a la muchacha y a Yuuri que le sonrió. A ambos los conocía puesto que algunas veces iban a estudiar a la casa de Yuri y en muchas ocasiones él se encontraba allí también, por lo que los menores lo tenían como el hermano mayor perdido de Yuri Plisetsky o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿En qué andas?

\- Saldando una deuda.

Yuri soltó una risilla y empezó a sacar las cosas de la cesta para que la cajera sacara la cuenta final.

De camino al tren, Mila se fue conversando con Otabek, pidiendo consejos sobre cómo empezar a pintar la escultura ya que era ella quien tenía mejor manejo del pincel que sus amigos.

Lilia no los volvió a regañar y, aunque sí se encargó de apuntar los errores en su trabajo, no era nada tan lejano a lo que hacía con los otros grupos que trabajaban con otros temas de animales. Cosas como "esa explicación está muy simple", "explaya la función de los órganos", "¿dónde está la descripción del peligro de extinción?", "La nariz de ese mapache no es así", "¡Te dije que los peces de río no beben agua, los de mar sí!" o "¡¿Leroy por qué esa cebra tiene tres patas?!"

Sí. Todo muy normal.

.

.

.

Una de las siguientes tardes, Yuri entró animado a su casa, pero no siendo recibido por Potya y su abuelo, como solía pasar. Dejó su mochila en la entrada e ingresó curioso a la cocina, donde estaba el bullicio.

Nikolai y Beka estaban cocinando y conversaban de forma amena. La prostituta de Potya se sobajeaba contra la pierna de Otabek con su cola en alto, ni atención le dio a su dueño cuando ingresó a la cocina, tomando asiento en la mesita de fondo y llamando la atención de ambos hombres con el sonido de la silla.

\- ¡Yuratchka, hola! - su abuelo tan animado como siempre - estamos cocinando piroshkis.

\- Hola, Yuri, ¿qué tal la escuelita?

El rubio sonrió a su abuelo, pero frunció el ceño a Otabek, ¿cómo que "la escuelita"? ¿qué creía? ¿que iba al pre-escolar?

\- Normal, supongo - refunfuñó.

\- Beka nos vino a ver porque dice que a partir de mañana no tendrá tiempo para comer con nosotros. - dijo su abuelo, echando los piroshkis listos al horno, mientras Altin preparaba unos cuantos más con los ingredientes sobre el mesón.

\- Ah, ¿de veras? - preguntó intentando mostrar desinterés. Otabek volteó apoyándose en el mesón y asintió - ¿y por qué?

\- Trabajo en la universidad. Remplazaré por unos meses a un amigo que se dislocó el hombro.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos puedes ver?

\- Son muchas horas extras, incluso se me hará más fácil terminar mis cuadros allá, en la facultad, donde también hay más materiales.

Yuri se sintió deprimido.

No había podido ver a Otabek pintar por su petición hacía días atrás, pero había tenido consciencia de que el kazajo solo se hallaba un par de casas más allá. Sin embargo, ahora estaría a una distancia considerable de él y eso lo entristecía.

Se apoyó en su mano frunciendo un poco el ceño. No dijo nada, no quería que sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo leyeran su tristeza, qué vergüenza.

Pero lo que no pudo evitar fue molestarse con la sinvergüenzura de su gata que seguía intentando llamar la atención de su amigo.

\- ¡Potya ya deja de frotarte contra Otabek!

.

.

.

Las semanas avanzaron y Yuri empezaba a cuestionarse por qué Lilia todavía no caía por las escaleras o por qué no se incendiaba el gimnasio. Solo le quedaban dos semanas para la exposición de Beka y la feria científica.

\- Tranquilo bebé - le decía Mila a su tigre dientes de sable - pronto tendrás tus radiantes colores y serás el centro de atención, mejor que la cebra de tres patas de Jean - su voz animada mientras hacía un par de detalles en el poliestireno con el cutter.

El padre de Mila había hecho un muy buen molde para la escultura. Le había dejado las últimas terminaciones a su hija ya que confiaba en sus habilidades. Era cierto que Mila tenía buen pulso para las manualidades, tal vez por eso también se llevaba muy bien con Otabek y podían hablar con fluidez de temas artísticos.

El dientes de sable era una escultura que, si bien no era a tamaño real y era del porte de un perro mediano, era una preciosura. Lilia no había tenido nada que decir cuando lo vio, puesto que aún sin pintar, sus proporciones indicaban con cada letra que se trataba de un Smilodon.

Los chicos se habían encargado de organizar la información y diseñar los carteles en los que pondrían un poco de información, además de varios títulos y muchas imágenes de los distintos tipos de animales extintos y en peligro de extinción.

Katsuki llevaría su computadora para complementar la información con un vídeo que los niños pudieran ver, mientras Plisetsky recortaba pequeñas imágenes de animales extintos para pegarlas en palitos de helado y darlas como recuerdo.

Era un trabajo bastante completo y complejo. Por suerte no les faltaba mucho y sentían que acabarían a tiempo para aprender sus partes de la exposición.

Yuri se sorprendió a sí mismo por estar tan interesado en ese tedioso trabajo, incluso se halló en más de una ocasión curioseando los trabajos de sus compañeros de clases junto a Sara, que le gustaba burlarse de las esculturas de los demás, pero no se metía con la de Mila.

\- Qué bonita - le decía cuando pasaba por su lado, dejando un beso en la mejilla de la Babicheva que, confundida, no sabía si el cumplido iba para su trabajo o para ella y eso hacía que su cara se pusiera tan roja como su cabello.

Yuri no veía hace muchos días a Otabek. Se habían mensajeado, enviado memes y cosas por el estilo, pero el mayor llegaba muy tarde en las noches y se iba muy temprano por las mañanas. Pasaba mucho tiempo en su trabajo y a veces al parecer se le olvidaba contestar sus mensajes. Eso entristecía a Yuri un poco.

¿Estaría cansado? ¿estaría comiendo bien? ¿acaso, quizá, Otabek podría estar extrañándolo?

\- Tranquilo, hijo, seguramente se está esforzando. - le había dicho su abuelito - sabes que Beka es muy apasionado en su trabajo.

Sí, por supuesto que Yuri lo sabía. Esa faceta del Altin era una de las que lo había enamorado. Pero no verlo empezaba a ser muy deprimente.

Se tuvo que conformar con las palabras de Nikolai por el momento.

.

.

.

Ese fin de semana, en vez de deprimirse solo en su casa, decidió irse con Mila, Sala, su primo Viktor y su amigo Chris al centro de la ciudad.

Viktor era demasiado sociable, por lo que prácticamente media ciudad lo conocía y ya era amigo íntimo de Mila y Sala. Además, el muchacho de veinte años tenía buen aguante al alcohol y podía cuidarlos, de hecho, Yuri para conseguir permiso solo debía decir "Viktor también va" y su abuelo accedía inmediatamente. Era como la palabra mágica.

Plisetsky y la Crispino (que había logrado salir sin la supervisión de su aprensivo hermano mayor, por suerte), no eran muy buenos bebedores. No obstante, al parecer el demonio los dominó aquella noche y se pasaron al bando de Mila la borracha.

No obstante, apenas el cuerpo de Yuri sintió que podía ser capaz de azotar su cabeza contra el piso de la discoteque, tuvo un pequeño, muy pequeño momento de lucidez y le cedió su vaso con vodka y jugo de naranja a Chris -que era el más lúcido de todos- y se fue a sentar a la barra más cercana.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí mirando un punto fijo. Pero dado el momento, Viktor tomó asiento a su lado. Las chicas y Chris siguieron bailando en la pista.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Viktor.

Yuri le dio una mirada de "no preguntes, por favor" y su primo soltó una risa. Se volteó a la chica que servía los vasos y gritó el nombre de algo que Yuri no pudo distinguir bien. Yuri volteó junto a Viktor y este, al recibir lo pedido y pagar, se lo tendió.

\- Te va a dejar lúcido de golpe, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Es alcohol? - preguntó arrastrando las palabras, sintiendo que su cabeza se movía como si negara inconscientemente.

\- ¿Crees que te daría alcohol en ese estado?

\- Buen punto, calvo.

El rubio volteó y olisqueó el vaso. Tenía un aroma tan fuerte que hasta ebrio lo distinguió.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿qué tiene?

\- Oh, mejor no preguntes - Viktor volvió a sonreír divertido - solo digamos que es como un levanta muertos.

Yuri le dio la última mirada desconfiada, pero no podía negarse. A pesar de que cuando llegó estando lúcido solo quería emborracharse por diversión, ahora muy mareado solo quería volver a su sobriedad. Tomó el contenido a tres largos tragos, palpando con el primero el mal sabor.

Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de asco. Recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la barra, aguardando así a que esa cosa surtiera efecto. Escuchó un "ni se te ocurra dormirte" de Viktor, y asintió a medias.

La música del lugar retumbaba a través de los potentes parlantes. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero en un punto dejó de sentir la pesadez en sus párpados.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, ¡oh, bendito sea el calvo de su primo! era cierto, esa cosa extraña de pronto le había quitado todo el sueño y la gran mayoría de su mareo.

Se levantó de a poco. Viktor seguía a su lado y, cuando notó que su primo menor ya despabilaba, comenzó.

\- Oye, Yuratchka... - le llamó, el rubio, todavía sorprendido por la efectividad de ese líquido, lo miró - sobre tu compañero de clases, ya sabes, ese con el que tienes colgadas algunas fotos en Instagram.

Yuri pestañeó, mirando a su alrededor, pero volviendo a su primo. Seguía un poco mareado, pero solo como cuando recién empiezas a notar el leve efecto del alcohol en tu sistema.

\- ¿Cuál compañero? - preguntó aún un poco confundido.

_«¡Wow! esa mierda es brutal»,_ su mente distraída.

\- Ese - dijo apenado Viktor - el japonés, ¿me lo podrías presentar?

_«Japonés, japonés, ¿qué japonés?»._

\- ¿Cuál compañero? oye, ¿qué tenía ese vaso?

\- ¡El pelinegro, el que es japonés, tiene piel pálida y sonríe bonito! - se desesperó Viktor.

Para la mala suerte de él, fue interrumpido por un tercero.

\- ¡Mila murió! - una tambaleante Sala llegó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro - ya no se puede el cuerpo, Chris la está sosteniendo, yo creo que es hora de irnos.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua.

\- Esa estúpida...

Se puso de pie, tras un leve mareo por su repentina recuperación, se estabilizó y avanzó dejando a su primo plantado, con un pequeño puchero.

Efectivamente, cuando vieron a la Babicheva, apenas y abría los ojos.

Salieron de la discoteque muy rápido, Yuri un tanto asustado por el estado de su amiga, pero en cuanto estuvieron fuera del bullicio, todos escucharon claramente los ronquidos de esta. Solo se había quedado dormida.

Viktor, Sala y Chris se rieron, pero Yuri quiso matar a Mila por haberlo asustado y hecho maquinar una paranoica excusa a sus padres por si ella se moría.

Viktor llamó un taxi para todos. Sala dijo que podía hacerse cargo de Mila y así no tuviera que ser regañada por sus padres por llegar a esas horas y en esa condición a casa, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero algo llamó la atención de Yuri justo antes de subir al vehículo.

Frunció el ceño, forzando la vista, ¿ese no era Otabek?

\- ¿No vas a subir? - preguntó Chris.

\- Yo- no, pueden irse sin mí - dijo rápido.

\- ¡Yuri! - llamó Viktor - ¿a dónde vas? el tío Nikolai va a matarte si...

\- ¡Me devolveré con Otabek, está en el centro también! - inventó algo rápido. Viktor lo escudriñó con la mirada.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Que sí! - miró desesperado hacia el bar abierto al otro lado de la calle.

\- ¡Me envías un mensaje al llegar! ¿me escuchaste?

\- ¡Sí, sí!

Vio el auto marcharse y Sala despidiéndose con su mano tras el cristal. Seguido, echó carrera por la calle tras la discoteque donde estaban, en donde todavía distinguía el perfil serio del kazajo en uno de los locales. Aún siendo casi las cuatro de la mañana la gente merodeaba divertida por las calles, después de todo, era la madrugada del sábado.

Cruzó veloz la calle iluminada por luces de neón.

\- ¡Beka! - exclamó por sobre el bullicio, apoyándose en la baranda del bar al aire libre, hacia la mesa donde su amigo se hallaba.

El susodicho volteó hacia él y le costó un par de segundos reconocerlo.

\- ¿Yura?

Yuri se percató que otros pares de ojos lo miraban. Otabek no estaba solo. Sintió su rostro caliente por haber gritado.

\- Oh, Yuri, ven y siéntate con nosotros - otra voz llamó su atención.

Era Isabella. Habían otros dos chicos junto a Otabek, uno castaño y otro con rasgos asiáticos. Pero el tan solo distinguir a la fémina revolvió el estómago de Yuri incómodo.

\- Eh, no lo sé, quizá deba irme, solo-solo venía a saludar a Otabek - musitó sintiendo de nuevo esa mezcla de molestia y celos en su pecho. El poco alcohol que le quedaba en el sistema no lo estaba ayudando.

\- Nosotros también, tomaremos esto y nos marcharemos - insistió Isabella.

Yuri dudó, pero los otros chicos lo miraban con una sonrisa. Hubiese sido demasiado notoria su incomodidad al rechazarla.

Los chicos se presentaron como Leo y Guang, habían sido compañeros de universidad de Otabek y era justamente el primero el que tenía un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho y a quien Otabek estaba reemplazando en su trabajo.

Se sentó a un lado de Otabek, que no decía mucho ni aportaba demasiado a la conversación animada. Se negó a tomar alcohol de nuevo, temía quedar borracho enfrente a esas personas. Pero también, lo incomodaba demasiado que Otabek de pronto se hubiera callado y mirara a quienes hablaba con los labios cerrados, sin siquiera tocar la jarra de cerveza que tenía a medias frente a él.

Yuri pensó, con molestia, en lo lenta que era Isabella y el chico asiático en beber sus malditas jarras. Cuando sintió el peso de la cabeza de Otabek caer en su hombro, casi dio un brinco del susto.

\- ¿Beka? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- Ha bebido mucho - dijo Leo con diversión - ¿puedes creer que bebió ocho de esas y solo ahora le pegó el alcohol? no ha cambiado mucho desde la universidad, tiene tolerancia, pero luego le da sueño de golpe.

Isabella sonrió entretenida y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Yuri se inclinó un poco, nervioso por la cercanía. Otabek mantenía los ojos cerrados y temió que su enamorado se convirtiera en una Mila dos ¡todo menos ese estado de borrachera, por favor! no se veía capaz de cargar el peso de Altin en su espalda.

Los chicos de al frente se excusaron con ir a pagar la cuenta dentro porque ya era hora de marcharse. Solo quedaron sentados Yuri, Otabek e Isabella al otro lado del kazajo.

\- Yuri, estoy tan cansado de intentarlo - musitó de pronto el mayor, llamando la atención del menor.

\- ¿Cansado? ¿cansado de qué?

Su voz sonaba adormilada y como la de un niño exhausto a punto de llorar. Eso le revolvió el estómago. Le pareció sumamente tierno, nunca antes había visto tan borracho a Otabek, solo mareado, cuando bebía vino con su abuelo.

Isabella a su lado los veía de reojo, mientras escribía algo en su móvil y bebía los últimos sorbos de cerveza.

\- He probado con tantas matices y no logro hacer la mezcla perfecta.

\- Ah, lo siento, supongo - dijo dubitativo, sin saber qué decirle a ese Otabek ebrio porque la verdad no tenía idea a lo que se refería, ¿algún cuadro, quizá?

Isabella se removió incómoda de su asiento. Yuri la miró cuando hizo eso, la chica desvió la mirada, pero él notó que su atención estaba de lleno sobre ellos.

Otabek siguió diciendo cosas que Yuri no comprendía del todo, pero que suponía era acerca de pintar porque hablaba mucho sobre colores. Terminó soltando un pequeño jadeo a modo de risa, incluso o estando completamente en sus sentidos, Beka seguía siendo el mismo chico obsesionado con la pintura.

\- Estás demasiado borracho - le murmuró Yuri, pero Altin hizo caso omiso y siguió quejándose.

\- He probado con tantos tonos y no puedo llegar al verde esmeralda perfecto de...

Fue cuando pasó algo que Yuri no esperaba.

\- ¡Ok, ya es suficiente, Ota estás muy ebrio! - exclamó Yang cruzando su brazo por los hombros del chico y empujándolo hacia su lado, para que se despegara de Yuri.

Otabek no hizo mucho, de hecho en ese momento solo hizo una mueca por haber sido tirado tan brusco y cerró los ojos como si volviera a quedarse dormido. Inútil borracho.

Yuri miró con ojos sorprendidos la acción, de pronto sintiendo toda el enfado burbujear en la boca de su estómago, ¿qué se creía Isabella para separarlo así?

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó - ¡¿qué te pasa?!

\- Otabek está muy ebrio - intentó excusarse rápidamente. - es mejor que deje de hablar y nos vayamos luego, en serio, es lo mejor.

Yuri frunció su ceño y apretó los puños.

\- Ya, pero si él se va, se va conmigo.

\- No, no, no, no - dijo la chica, su voz tremendamente nerviosa - no puede, en serio, Yuri, es lo mejor para...

\- ¡¿Para quién?! ¡¿para él o para ti?! ¡apuesto a que te gusta y por eso estás haciendo esto!

Isabella se puso roja y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Claro que no, Ota es un compañero de trabajo!

Ota, Ota, Ota. Ya estaba fastidiado con ese estúpido apodo y su vocecita dulce, ¡y además Otabek seguía tan muerto como Mila, apoyado en esa estúpida arpía!

Sintió mucho disgusto hacia la chica, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse contra Isabella y arañarle todo su bonito rostro, Leo y Guang llegaron.

\- ¿Qué es todo este griterío? - preguntó Leo - si se están peleando por quién se lleva a Otabek, no se molesten, se irá a mi casa porque ninguno de ustedes podrá cargarlo al bajar del taxi - puntualizó apuntando a ambos.

Yuri sintió su cara caliente y miró con odio a Isabella, traspasándole toda la saña que le tenía. Echó un último vistazo a Otabek y, sin poder hacer más, se marchó de ese lugar, ¡no pensaba compartir taxi con esa estúpida mujer!

No tenía dinero suficiente, pero con el calor de su cara y las lágrimas bajando rápidamente con impotencia por sus mejillas, nada le costaría patear su corazón veinte cuadras más allá hasta llegar a su casa.

...

Otabek llegó al hogar Plisetsky dos días después, con pasteles de regalo para ambos, pero el de Yuri llevado a domicilio hasta su cuarto.

\- Hola - musitó tímido - te traje de tres leches, el que te gusta - le dijo a Yuri, que lo miraba como si fuera un raro extranjero en su morada.

\- Ya.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Yuri frunció el ceño, revisando la información que debía aprender para ese viernes.

Ni siquiera quería ahondar en ese día, ni en los dos eventos, ni en cómo pensaba en ir a ambos, pero todavía estaba allí, con la información entre sus manos de los animales prehistóricos extintos; las causas de ello, sus características y costumbres, su comparación con animales actuales.

\- ¿Eso es un no? - preguntó con voz baja, el pastel todavía en su mano.

\- ¡Solo pasa y no preguntes! - le gritó.

Altin hizo caso y dejó su regalo en la mesita de noche de Yuri, tomando a Potya para que no fuera a curiosear con su naricita y bigotes la comida. Un par de cariño tras sus orejas y la gata era masita entre sus piernas, deshecha de amor.

Por unos segundos no hubo más que silencio.

Yuri no quería hablar y Otabek se mantuvo haciéndole cariño a su mascota.

\- No estoy enojado - aclaró tras unos minutos.

Otabek no dijo nada, así que él volteó en su silla.

\- No estoy enojado, si es lo que viniste a preguntar - reiteró, jugando con un destacador azul entre sus dedos.

\- Lo siento, me pasé con la cerveza, no pensé que nos encontraríamos justo en ese lugar - hizo una pausa jugando con el pelaje de Potya, parecía incómodo - No recuerdo muy bien lo que dije, pero Isa me contó un par de cosas. Siento haberte molestado.

\- Cállate, te dije que no estoy enojado.

Yuri apretó la mandíbula. Si fue "Isa" la que le había contado el panorama de esa noche a Otabek, no dudaba en que la estúpida lo hubiese dejado verse como el malo de la película. Pero no dijo nada sobre eso y se lo aguantó todo.

\- No me importa - murmuró con su ceño fruncido.

Giró la silla nuevamente hacia el escritorio, tomó los papeles, volvió a voltear y se los tiró a Otabek. El chico alcanzó a tomarlos antes de que cayeran al suelo y Potya salió corriendo asustada de que su dueño pudiera comenzar una pelea lanzando objetos.

\- Tengo una presentación. Te la diré y tú me dices si suena bien.

Otabek se sorprendió. Yuri empezó a hablar su parte del trabajo y el kazajo arregló las hojas entre sus manos, buscando con rapidez dónde se hallaba su amigo para hacer lo que le había dicho.

Después de que Yuri hablara por casi quince minutos de corrido, sin equivocación e incluso añadiendo información extra a lo que debía decir. Otabek levantó el rostro de las hojas.

\- Está perfecto - dijo todavía sorprendido.

Yuri ahogó una sonrisa. Solo lo había repasado un par de veces. Eso había sido pan comido.

\- ¿De qué es?

\- Zoología, mi grupo habla de animales extintos y explicamos su constitución y la causa y todas esas cosas - dijo un poco más animado que cuando Otabek entró a la habitación.

\- ¿Te gusta esto?

Yuri no pudo aguantar la sonrisa en sus labios y miró sus pies.

\- Creo que sí, siento que esta parte de la biología me interesa mucho. No lo sé, nunca me había pasado con otra asignatura.

Otabek se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, notando el brillo emocionado en los ojos de su amigo.

\- Yuri, no sabes qué harás al salir del colegio, ¿no?

\- No, por favor, no me hables de eso - dijo con voz lastimera, ya bastante tenía a sus profesores.

\- No, pero, ¿por qué no buscas algo relacionado con esto?

\- Sí, claro, profesor de biología qué diverti...

De pronto conectó con los ojos de Otabek, más específico, con lo que quería decirle a través de esas últimas palabras.

\- ¿Animalogía?

Otabek soltó un jadeo a modo de risa, Yuri también lo hizo. El ambiente entre ellos había vuelto a ser ameno.

\- En verdad creo que es Medicina Veterinaria o Zootecnia, no estoy seguro, pero sí, eso. Es biología animal y un par de asignaturas matemáticas y químicas, ¿cómo te va con eso?

La idea lo fue envolviendo, lo fue envolviendo muy rápidamente.

\- No me va mal en nada, la verdad.

\- Deberías buscar en internet qué tal es la carrera universitaria y probar aunque se un año.

Yuri se lo pensó, la idea cobrando rápidamente fuerza en su cabeza. No sonaba mal nada mal.

Miró a Otabek con la sonrisa en los labios. Podría ser una buena opción. Ya sabía con qué podía rellenar su estúpida encuesta vocacional.

.

.

.

\- ¡Es muy bonito! - exclamó Sala al ver la escultura de Mila terminada.

\- ¿A que sí? - preguntó Mila con una sonrisa viendo a su obra - siento que esa noche de borrachera me sirvió para morir, ¡y luego renacer con mi inspiración a tope!

El dientes de sable Smilodon había quedado hermoso. El pelaje pintado con paciencia había quedado muy preciso, las manchas similares a las de un leopardo en el lomo y patas del animal eran bellísimas, los colores cálidos del castaño claro y blanco en el cuerpo y el marrón oscuro alrededor de las manchas, orejas, nariz, labios y líneas en la cara eran una combinación fascinante. Incluso Mila se había tomado el tiempo de hacer un par de detalles como sombras y toda la cosa.

\- Cuando veas a Otabek le agradeces de mi parte, le envié un par de fotografías por mensaje y me dijo cómo podía hacerlo más realista - le había dicho su amiga.

La cola pequeña un poco respingada, el cuerpo ancho y los colmillos sobresalientes de su hocico eran rasgos que habían quedado muy marcados y eran toda la gracia del animal. Hasta Lilia había asentido a la obra de la Babicheva cuando pasó evaluando el trabajo en clases (la segunda calificación era su exposición).

Era día martes por la mañana y todos se paseaban por las mesas de sus compañeros para ver los trabajos terminados de los demás. Todos habían quedado muy bonitos, excepto quizá por la cebra de tres patas de Jean que era un poco rara.

\- Esa cosa es del demonio - le había dicho Yuri.

\- Es in-clu-si-vi-dad, Plisetsky, inclusividad a un pobre animal atacado por las fauces de un león, ¿bien? - le había respondido Jean.

Esa era su excusa a que, por andar jugando y correteando con su grupo, hubieran mutilado la pobre pierna del animal que debía apoyar el trasero en la pared para mantenerse en pie.

\- ¿Qué harás finalmente para el viernes? - le preguntó Mila cuando cambiaron de clase a inglés.

Yuri rodó los ojos. Ni él lo sabía.

\- No lo sé - susurró tras su libro - en serio quiero ir a ver la exposición de Beka, pero estoy seguro de que Lilia nos evaluará de los últimos.

Mila frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

\- Y te necesitamos para que digas tu parte un par de veces hasta que los niños se aburran y se vayan a otro stand.

Yuri asintió, molesto.

\- Bueno - dijo Mila - quemar el gimnasio todavía puede ser una opción.

Yuri no aguantó la sonrisa. Por eso esa estúpida era su amiga, sabía leer su mente.

.

.

.

\- Yuratchka, Beka llamó por la mañana, dice que se quedará hasta tarde en la universidad y no podrá venir a cenar como nos había dicho. Quiero que le lleves esto para que no pierda energías mientras trabaja.

Su abuelo le tendió una bonita bolsa roja con una fuente dentro de ella.

\- ¿Son piroshkis de la suerte? - preguntó con una sonrisa, su abuelo le guiñó un ojo.

\- Y dile que mañana estaré allí para ver su exposición.

Yuri asintió y corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. La universidad donde trabajaba Otabek quedaba algo lejos, pero se sintió un poco animado de poder verlo por al menos cinco minutos. De seguro había terminado de hacer clases y se encontraba organizando los últimos detalles de sus cuadros ¡al fin lo vería pintando, después de tanto!

Metió a su pequeña mochila, su billetera, sus llaves, su móvil y audífonos. Tomó la bolsa con comida y se marchó con la bufanda enrollada en su cuello y un gorro en su cabeza. Afuera hacía un frío tremendo, el invierno ya estaba llegando a Rusia.

Tomó el tren y aguardó abrazando su mochila por treinta minutos hasta que la parada donde debía bajar estuvo frente a sus ojos.

Corrió con las mejillas rojas al edificio inmenso que se hallaba frente a él. Varios universitarios salían del campus con la mochila a la espalda y como si les hubiesen martillado el lomo, nada que comparar con la sonrisa de Yuri cuando se dirigió rápidamente a la Facultad de Artes que quedaba junto a la de Botánica; un espectáculo de naturaleza y flores preciosas.

No se entretuvo mucho y golpeó la puerta que tenía una pequeña placa donde se leía "Sala de profesores". Preguntó a algunos en ese lugar por el profesor Altin y le dijeron los posibles lugares donde podría estar ya que ninguno lo sabía con exactitud.

Yuri no lo halló en el salón donde impartía clases, ni en la sala donde se hallaba la cafetera y otros docentes conversaban. Tampoco cuando abrió el aula número catorce donde dijo hacía sus clases de reemplazo. Se asomó por varias ventanillas de salones, pero en ninguno estaba Otabek.

\- ¿El profesor Altin? estaba en sexto piso, en el aula cinco, muchacho.

Yuri dio gracias al maldito cielo cuando la señora que hacía el aseo le dijo eso. Echó carrera nuevamente a donde se le había dicho.

Fue asomando su cabecilla rubia todavía cubierta por su gorro por todas las ventanas expectante a llegar a la sala cinco.

Cuando sus ojos lo divisaron, su corazón taladró sus costillas. Estaba pintando. No estaba dando la espalda, se hallaba de perfil, un poco ladeado en dirección contraria a la ventanilla, por lo que no pudo ver qué pintaba. Aún así, Yuri se mantuvo mirando casi de puntillas con sus botas.

Otabek tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio, parecía muy concentrado. Tenía un pincel muy fino entre sus dedos y el delantal azul estaba lleno de manchas de pintura, incluso pudo jurar ver algunas en su barbilla.

Su mano tomó el pomo de la puerta de la sala, pero su corazón fue golpeado hacia abajo haciendo que se detuviera cuando vio que no estaba solo.

Una conocida mujer salió desde el otro lado de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y con la sonrisa en los labios.

Isabella Yang había estado mirando la espalda de Otabek en su lugar.

Y el tan solo pensar que lo había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo le rompió su alegría porque Otabek solo había permitido a él hacer eso.

Sus labios se separaron y en ellos ya no había ninguna sonrisa.

¿No que Beka le había dicho que no quería que lo viera porque necesitaba concentrarse?

«_¿Pero a ella sí la deja observarlo?»_

Su respiración se hizo trabajosa.

Otabek volteó buscando a la persona tras de sí. Isabella ensanchó su sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

Era el mismo gesto.

Era _su_ mismo gesto. El gesto que ambos compartían. El gesto que Yuri creyó tan íntimo entre ellos.

Isabella se acercó a él y Yuri sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y lo ahogaba.

«_No te acerques más, por favor...»_

Sentía que se iba a romper, sentía que iba a llorar.

Sus pantorrillas empezaban a temblar en esa posición que mantenía para alcanzar la ventanilla, pero no le importó.

Apretó en su puño la bolsa con los piroshkis.

Isabella tomó una silla cercana y se sentó a su lado, demasiado pegada a él.

Vio el rostro de Otabek voltear hacia la muchacha, pero no pudo distinguirlo ya que se había ocultado tras el lienzo y solo se veían sus piernas. Su corazón terminó por romperse.

_«Se están besando»._

Su mano soltando el pomo de la puerta hizo un sonido seco que llamó la atención de Otabek e Isabella. El kazajo volteó hacia la puerta y, por una milésima de segundo, dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia Yuri en la ventanilla.

Yuri bajó de ahí y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban las escaleras. Sentía su corazón destrozado, no quería estar ahí, no quería ver a Otabek, ni a Isabella, ni a nadie la verdad.

¡Era su alegría estar con él! ¡El lugar tras Beka era suyo y Beka se lo había dado a Isabella!

\- ¡Yura! - escuchó a Otabek llamarlo al pie de las escaleras, pero él ya iba bajando con la bolsa en su mano - ¡Oye, Yuri!

Bajó cada escalón con rapidez. De solo milagro no cayó, nublado por las lágrimas y los sollozos que no podía reprimir.

No quería verlo, tenía miedo de ver su rostro, y tampoco quería que lo viera llorar.

Se sintió muy tonto. Había estado tan feliz de tener al menos cinco minutos para ver a Otabek y él estaba de lo más entretenido con Isabella.

Salió a paso largo del edifico y rodeó la facultad, cuando se hallaba casi saliendo de ella, sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la muñeca.

\- Yuri, maldición, te estaba llamando - la respiración de Otabek estaba agitada. - ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué estás llorando?

Yuri sintió rabia al ver la cara de Otabek. Sintió más ganas de llorar cuando su corazón enamorado reconoció que ese era el rostro que alegraba sus días, el rostro que lo tenía completamente calado de pie a cabeza.

Se soltó del agarre de Otabek con fuerza, tenía las mejillas mojadas.

Volteó intentando irse, pero Otabek volvió a tomar su brazo, sorprendido por el cómo estaba actuando.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - preguntó preocupado - ¿le pasó algo a Nikolai? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿te duele algo?

Intentó abrazarlo, pero Yuri se resistió y lo alejó empujando su pecho.

\- ¡Ya déjame! - se secó brusco las lágrimas , Otabek lo veía sorprendido.

\- Yuri, dime qué pasa, por favor - suplicó viéndolo asustado.

Dios, estaba tan enamorado de Otabek: eso era lo que pasaba.

Pero en ese momento tenía el corazón tan roto y herido, que no soportó el solo pensarlo, tuvo que sacarlo.

Lo había aguantado con paciencia durante tres años y algo más, pero en ese momento, ya no pudo más.

\- ¡Te estabas besando con Isabella, eso me pasa!

Empezaban a llamar la atención de algunos curiosos que pasaban por el lugar.

Otabek lo vio atónito, sus labios separados.

\- Qué... eso no es así.

\- ¡Y la dejas verte pintar, pero a mí no! - le gritó - ¡si estaban saliendo, debiste decírmelo y me hubieses ahorrado todo esto!

\- Eso no es cierto, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Otabek volvió a intentar coger su brazo, pero Yuri retrocedió.

\- Yuri, para, por favor. Hablemos tranquilos, ¿bien?, pero vamos a otro lado.

\- ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! ¡no quiero ir a ningún lado contigo! - era el inicio de su pataleta, tenía pequeñas contracciones por el llanto y sus palabras eran temblorosas - eres-eres mi mejor amigo - dijo con pena, fregándose los ojos con un puño.

Otabek sintió que le dolía verlo así, que le rompía el corazón. Pero no estaba comprendiendo por qué el muchacho lloraba.

\- Sí, soy tu mejor amigo. Somos mejores amigos - le dijo, con voz suave.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo! ¡Tú me gustas, me gustaste primero que a Isabella!

A Otabek se le detuvo el aire en la garganta.

Yuri se limpiaba los ojos y no le dirigía la mirada. Tenía las mejillas coloradas.

\- Yura...

\- ¡Pero ya veo que no te importa nada porque ahora estás con esa tonta!

\- ¡Yur...!

El rubio le lanzó con fuerza la bolsa en su mano. Un golpe le llegó de lleno en la nariz a Otabek quien retrocedió por el impacto.

\- Joder, Yuri.

Abrió los ojos llorosos por el dolor, dándose cuenta que ya era muy tarde para ir tras su amigo puesto él ya le sacaba varios metros de distancia.

...

El viernes veintinueve de noviembre finalmente había llegado.

Yuri echó sus cosas a su mochila y quedó mirando la entrada que Otabek le había dado meses atrás para asistir a su exposición.

Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ni el chocolate caliente que le llevó su abuelo para que durmiera tranquilo había surtido efecto.

Se debatió entre llevar aquel papelito o no. Ya no podría ir, tanto por su responsabilidad en la feria científica, como por la tarde anterior en la universidad de Otabek. De todos modos, con algo de molestia lo echó en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila, si no iba a ir, por lo menos quizá podría utilizarlo como amuleto de la suerte aquel día.

La hora en su móvil lo apresuró. Ya eran las siete de la mañana. Supuestamente entraba a clases a las ocho y media, pero solo para asegurarse que al bajar al desayuno no tendría que encontrarse con Otabek, decidió irse más temprano y dejarle una notita a su abuelo con los imanes del refrigerador.

Las calles aún estaban algo oscuras y, en la estación del tren, se halló con Mila.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? - le preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos? - preguntó preocupada, tenía unas hojas en la mano.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

\- Yo pregunté primero.

Mila entrecerró sus ojos, mirándolo de forma sospechosa. Ya luego le sacaría la verdad a Yuri.

\- Estoy tan nerviosa que decidí ir antes al colegio para poder repasar mi presentación. Mis hermanas pequeñas en el desayuno son como un circo.

Yuri no lo ponía en duda. Si Mila era una ruidosa, sus hermanitas eran monstruos.

Subieron al vagón y Yuri se sentó cerrando sus ojos en uno de los asientos vacíos.

Luego de unos minutos y de parar de escuchar a su amiga a su lado recitando una y otra vez un mismo párrafo que olvidaba a la mitad, la chica movió su brazo despacio.

\- Yuri, no quiero asustarte, pero esa mujer te ve extraño desde que nos subimos, ¿crees que sea una acosadora?

El rubio abrió sus ojos con desinterés. Solía sucederle eso de ser observado, pero usualmente era porque tenía una imagen andrógina y las personas se le quedaban mirando intentando adivinar si era chico o chica.

Pero esa vez no fue así.

Isabella Yang lo miraba desde los asientos de al frente.

«_No, ahora, por favor.»_

La chica hizo el ademán de pararse hacia él, pero Yuri fue más veloz y haciendo gala de sus habilidades de huida, se paró más rápido tomando de la muñeca a su amiga.

\- Vámonos a otro vagón, Mila.

\- Pero... - la chica volteó a la muchacha del cabello azabache que los miraba preocupada.

La estación se fue llenando poco a poco y, cuando les tocó el turno de bajar, a Yuri se le perdió Mila.

Maldijo por lo bajo, sacando su móvil para contactarla entre tanto gentío.

Esperó en las escaleras a la salida de la estación por lo que creyó cinco minutos, hasta que la muchacha por fin apareció.

\- ¿Dónde te metiste?

\- Una abuelita, no sabía dónde quedaba el banco - hizo un puchero - me recordó a mi abuelita Nina, que Dios la cuide y la guarde en su santo reino.

Yuri rodó los ojos y continuó con su camino.

Las clases de ese día fueron muy aburridas. Nadie que fuera de los cursos encargados de la feria se preocupó mucho en poner atención, todos tenían la cabeza puesta para el final del día.

\- Yuri - Mila llamó su atención en el receso del almuerzo, mientras él comía un emparedado.

Hizo un pequeño sonido para saber que la escuchaba, mientras revisaba su celular, aunque no hubiera nada bueno que mirar

\- Entonces, al final, ¿piensas ir a las dos cosas?

\- ¿Qué "cosas"? - preguntó con voz apagada, dándole una mordida a su almuerzo.

Ni Yuuri Katsuki ni Sala Crispino se hallaban comiendo con ellos. Los representantes de los grupos en las clases debían ir a verificar los stand en el gimnasio del colegio. Tras aquel recreo, solo les quedaban dos aburridas horas de Historia con el profesor Feltsman. Mila todavía tenía las hojas -un poco arrugadas- en su regazo y las miraba de vez en cuando, como si a cada momento recitara mentalmente su parte del trabajo.

\- La feria científica y la exposición de Beka.

Yuri le echó una ojeada rápida, volviendo de inmediato a su celular.

Mila no había preguntado nada acerca por qué su cara larga en la mañana, pero temía que la chica sacara a flote al tema ya que era la única con la que había conversado sobre su disyuntiva. Además, a Mila era la única persona a la que había sido capaz de demostrarle que Otabek era realmente alguien _muy, muy_ especial para él. No le había dicho directamente que era su interés amoroso, pero en un intercambio tácito, ambos lo sabían.

\- Ah, eso - su amiga todavía lo miraba fijamente - no iré.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - de pronto pareció muy sorprendida - ¿p-pero por qué?

Yuri subió y bajó los hombros.

Decir que había arruinado su más preciada amistad la tarde pasada con una confesión que no era recíproca era demasiado humillante para Yuri. Y no creía poder contarlo sin ponerse a llorar a sollozo limpio.

\- No creo que alcance a llegar con esto de la feria científica.

Dejó el emparedado a un lado, era inútil seguir mascando si ya no tenía hambre. Si seguía, su estómago dolería y el dolor en su pecho ya era lo bastante triste como para sumar otro más.

\- Pero, si no demoramos tanto, ¿crees poder estar a tiempo?

Yuri negó con la cabeza. Incluso si alcanzara a llegar, no se atrevería a ver a Otabek a la cara.

\- ¿Ni siquiera unos minutitos?

\- ¿Por qué estás tan insistente? - preguntó un poco cabreado de que su amiga rondara el tema una y otra vez.

\- Es que parecías muy dispuesto a asistir sin importar cómo. Pensé que no te ibas a rendir tan fácil.

\- Ya déjalo, no iré y punto.

Y ahí acabó el tema...

Por el momento.

Apenas la campana sonó con el final de la última hora de clases, el pánico se sembró entre los estudiantes.

Mila tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y llevaba a su dientes de sable bien tomado a su pecho y siendo escoltada por Yuuri Katsuki para que a ningún imbécil se les ocurriera chocar con la escultura y romperla. En las manos del japonés yacían algunos rollos de cartulina de colores con imágenes e información que ya verían cómo demonios pegarían.

Yuri llevaba la laptop de Katsuki y otro par de cartulinas pequeñas, además de las tres presentaciones de su grupo. Al pasar por el pasillo atiborrado de estudiantes que bajaban sus trabajos al gimnasio, se fijó en la hora en uno de los relojes en lo alto de la pared. Eran las las cuatro con cinco minutos.

Sintió una chispa inquieta en su pecho.

«_No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso.»_

No iría a ver a Otabek y punto. Tenía que presentar su trabajo.

Llegaron al gimnasio entre la masa de alumnos para armar rápidamente el puesto de su clase. Gritos de los chicos y los regaños de su profesora mientras intentaban encajar todos los subtemas de zoología que los distintos grupos habían preparado en el mismo stand.

Yuuri se estaba encargando de los últimos detalles mientras Plisetsky y Babicheva miraban divertidos a Sala (en el lado opuesto a su lugar), que hacía una danza india muy extraña y graciosa alrededor de la cebra de Jean, como si tratara de invocar a algún demonio. El líder del grupo y dueño del trabajo se reía a carcajadas mientras grababa con su móvil a la muchacha que no temía hacer el ridículo.

Todo fue risas y carcajadas hasta que Lilia les golpeó la cabeza con unos papeles enrollados.

\- ¡Crispino y Leroy, dejen de hacer estupideces y vayan a sus lugares o les bajaré la calificación!

Todo estuvo listo cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro con veinticinco minutos. Los alumnos menores comenzaron a llegar en grupos al gimnasio y se pasearon a gusto entre cada puesto, escuchando las exposiciones y observando intrigados y con sonrisas los trabajos de sus compañeros de cursos más grandes.

Lilia los evaluó en segundo lugar cuando expusieron a dos clases de secundaria. Hizo anotaciones rápidas mientras Yuri decía de memoria y de corrido su parte, explayándose con imágenes de las cartulinas y apuntando ciertos trozos de información hacia sus compañeros menores. Katsuki lo había hecho igual de bien, solo Mila se había tropezado algunas veces con sus propias palabras.

\- ¡Olvidé un párrafo, maldita sea! - sollozó la chica agachándose una vez Lilia se alejó.

\- Tranquila, ni se notó - la tranquilizó Yuuri.

\- Lo has hecho peor otra veces. Te está saliendo decente - intentó animarla Yuri.

Presentaron a tres clases de primaria. Lilia los evaluó rápidamente y nuevamente como uno de los primeros grupos.

\- ¿Qué demonios con esta suerte? - susurró Yuri al japonés mientras le mostraban el vídeo en la laptop a un grupo.

Katsuki lo miró, negando, tampoco sin comprender por qué Lilia los estaba tomando de los primeros.

A las cuatro con cincuenta minutos los nenes de la guardería del edificio de al frente llegaron haciendo al menos diez tiernas filas con sus profesoras a cargo a la cabeza y otro ayudante vigilándolos desde atrás.

Yuri, que había dicho perfectamente su exposición ya unas siete veces, miró incómodo la hora en su móvil.

Sentía su pecho apretado cada vez que veía los numeritos avanzar, solo quería que fueran las seis para asumir definitivamente que no llegaría y que por favor el dolor en su pecho terminara.

Mila saludó amistosa a uno de los niños que pasaba cerca y, este al ver la escultura de su grupo, jaló la mano de su profesora pidiendo ir allí. La petición del niño nada demoró en llamar la atención de sus demás compañeritos que pidieron a gritos acercarse a los chicos dueños de la escultura de ese enorme gato con colmillos muy parecidos a los de _Diego_ de _La Era del Hielo_.

La Babicheva sonrió victoriosa, ¡já! ingenuo monstruo bebé, había picado el anzuelo. La chica buscó rápido con la mirada a su profesora, llamándola con la mano. Lilia asintió.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Yuri, confundido. Katsuki miró igual de descolocado el gesto de su amiga.

\- Apresuro nuestra presentación.

No obstante, antes de que Plisetsky o Katsuki preguntaran cómo demonios había logrado que Lilia los tomara como primer grupo evaluado con un simple gesto de mano, los niños ya los miraban ansiosos por tocar todo y porque les explicaran qué demonios era ese fabuloso animal que habían hecho.

Mientras exponían y Lilia tomaba nota con una libreta y lápiz entre las manos, otro grupo de menores interesados hizo fila aguardando su turno.

Yuri lo hizo perfecto, como todas las veces anteriores. Katsuki dijo lo suyo, el muchacho tenía esa sonrisa amable que podía comprar a los niños y eso fue de gran ayuda para mantenerlos atentos. Mila fue la que se trabó dos o tres veces, pero al menos no fue tan desastrosa como otras veces y no había olvidado el párrafo que siempre olvidaba decir.

Tras terminar el vídeo y dejar a los niños tocar cuidadosamente la escultura hecha por Mila, entregaron los recuerdos en palitos de helados y los niños se fueron felices. De inmediato prosiguieron con el segundo grupo que aguardaba sus instrucciones.

Lilia observó detenidamente hasta la tercera vez que sus alumnos expusieron a los niños y se acercó a ellos asintiendo y anotando los últimos detalles.

\- Babicheva, Katsuki y Plisetsky - los nombró - buen trabajo, su calificación será dada la próxima semana junto a las demás de su clase. Eso sería todo.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, Yuuri dijo que necesitaba ir al baño porque se había estado aguantando desde que vio a Lilia acercarse a ellos, por lo que se fue corriendo.

Mila aplaudió feliz y volteó hacia Yuri que estaba cabizbajo observando su celular. El rubio guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su sudadera y dio un largo suspiro justo cuando sintió las manos de una emocionada Mila tomar las suyas.

\- ¡Ahora podrás irte antes, Yuuri y yo podemos ocuparnos de lo demás sin que importe que la información no esté completa!

\- ¿Qué? ¿irme? - preguntó confundido.

\- Sí, verás - empezó rápido la chica, para que su amigo no perdiera tiempo - como Lilia me había felicitado por mi Smilodon y parecía de buen humor, le pregunté si podíamos ser los primeros en exponer ya que tu abuelo estaba muy grave en el hospital y querías ir a verlo.

\- ¡Mila! - Yuri frunció el ceño, ¡¿cómo se atrevía esa estúpida a casi matar a su abuelo?!

\- ¡Y dijo que sí! - lo ignoró - al parecer Lilia sí tiene corazón, pero como sea, ¡ahora podrás ir a ver a Beka a su exposición aunque sea por unos minutos!

Yuri arrugó la nariz y simuló estar más interesado en las personas en el gimnasio.

\- No iré.

\- Tienes que ir, sé que tienes muchas ganas de ir.

\- ¡Te dije que no iré!

Mila apretó los labios y bajó la vista torciendo los labios. Jugó con sus manos y decidió comenzar despacio.

\- Mmh, ¿Yuratchka? - el nombrado la miró de inmediato, ese tono inseguro al nombrarlo así no podía indicar nada bueno. Frunció el ceño.

\- Qué hiciste.

Mila no le dirigía la mirada y titubeó un poco.

\- Bueno, es que-es que, ¿recuerdas que en la mañana había una acosadora en el tren?

Yuri contuvo el aire fusilándola con la mirada. Ya se hacía una idea de lo que su amiga ocultaba.

\- No era a una abuela a la que ayudaste, ¿cierto?

Así que por eso Mila no le había preguntado nada desde que bajaron del tren esa mañana.

\- ¡Oh, no! Lo de la abuelita sí era verdad - respondió con una risa boba - ¿te dije que se parecía mucho a mi abuelita Nina? no sabía cómo llegar al banco. Era muy tierna y tenía una bolsa con un panda dibuj...

\- ¡Mila! - volvió a llamar su atención, exasperado - ¿qué pasó con esa mujer?

\- ¡Ah, sí, sí! esa mujer, la de cabello corto y ojos azules, ella se me acercó después de bajar.

Yuri sintió que su corazón palpitaba fuerte. Se hallaba atento a lo que decía su amiga.

\- Me dijo varias cosas, pero que te insistiera en que fueras a ver la exposición de Otabek.

\- ¿Qué más te dijo? - Mila parecía hacer memoria - ¿qué eran esas "varias cosas"?

\- Me dijo que habías malentendido todo, que ella y Beka no eran pareja y nunca se habían besado - Yuri sintió sus mejillas calientes, sus latidos rebotando muy fuerte en su pecho - me dijo que no podía dar detalles, pero que había estado ayudando a Otabek con algo muy importante en su exposición.

\- Beka nunca pide ayuda - musitó confundido, sentía fiebre en su rostro.

\- Bueno, pues ahora parece que lo hizo. Ella dijo que se trataba de algo muy importante para Otabek, que no podía dar detalles, pero que era por eso que quería que lo fueras a ver.

Otabek quería que él asistiera, por supuesto, se lo había dicho personalmente.

Sintió una espina de culpa en su corazón.

\- ¿Qué cosa importante era?

\- ¡Oh, qué se yo, Yuri! ¡tú debes ir a verlo!

\- P-Pero no sé cómo lo veré a la cara - murmuró tan confundido como conmovido, estaba temblando - me confesé y-y yo... yo le tiré una bolsa en la cara después.

\- ¡Te confesas...!

Mila no terminó la frase. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego suspiró frotándose el rostro con su mano. Una sonrisa divertida adornó sus labios, definitivamente su amigo era todo un caso espacial.

\- Yuri - puso sus manos en los hombros ajenos, Yuri se veía muy frustrado - sin importar si Beka te rechaza o no, creo que todos sabemos que él no es el tipo de persona que se burlaría de tus sentimientos ni mucho menos te haría a un lado. Eres su y él es tu mejor amigo, sé que se quieren mucho. - sonrió con ternura, hablando despacio - Él debe estar esperando tu visita, no lo dejes plantado, ¿si?

Yuri sacó con manos temblorosas su móvil de su bolsillo. Eran las cinco con treinta minutos y el viaje era de una hora.

\- Mila, no sé si logre llegar - miró a su amiga compungido, mientras esta sacaba de detrás del stand la mochila de su amigo y se la pasaba.

\- ¡Oh, claro que no si estás perdiendo tiempo aquí! - la chica lo empujó hacia la salida, entre los estudiantes que entraban y salían del lugar - ¡Corre, Plisetsky, corre! - lo animó su amiga con una sonrisa, recibiendo las miradas divertidas y curiosas de quienes pasaban cerca.

Yuri sintió su cara mucho más caliente por la atención. Volteó y empezó a caminar confundido hacia la salida, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿qué mierda haría?

Se colgó la mochila a ambos hombros y volvió a sacar su celular, con el corazón en la mano. La hora fue el detonante para que espabilara de una maldita vez.

Joder, si seguía a ese paso de tortuga jamás llegaría.

Los nudos en su estómago no se iban, pero echó a correr tal como Mila le había dicho.

Con cada paso sentía que las piernas le iban a fallar. Más temprano que tarde, estaba hecho una bola de preocupación, culpa, vergüenza y presión.

La estación estaba cuatro cuadras más abajo de su colegio, ¡nunca le había parecido tan lejana como en ese momento!

Su estómago estaba muy revuelto. No sabía si era porque no había comida casi nada aquel día o porque no sabría qué decir cuando tuviera a Otabek de frente.

«_Eso si llegas a tiempo antes de que cierren la catedral_», su mente le falló.

No obstante, Mila tenía razón, independiente de sus sentimientos, él y Otabek eran amigos. Habían estado unidos por más de diez años, Yuri había estado en los momentos más felices y más tristes de Otabek y viceversa, ¿cómo había pensado siquiera en fallarle y dejarlo plantado?

Además, Isabella había dicho que ellos no eran pareja, que nunca se habían besado, ¿y si todo lo que sucedió detrás de ese lienzo en aquella aula solo había sido su imaginación?

«_Ni siquiera los viste besarse, tonto, solo viste a Otabek voltear hacia ella_», se dijo.

¿Qué sería aquella cosa tan importante que quería que viera? Se sintió aún más culpable al pensar que Otabek había puesto todo su esfuerzo en algo que quería que él apreciara y estuvo a punto de no asistir.

Dentro del vagón, miró inquieto su móvil una y otra vez. Mordiéndose las uñas y maldiciendo cada parada que el tren hacía derrochando su valioso tiempo.

Se cambió en más de una ocasión de asiento, muy inquieto. Su ceño empezaba a doler de lo fruncido que lo tenía, pero no podía evitarlo, quería llegar de una vez por todas.

Quería cumplir con su amigo.

Apretó la mochila contra su pecho, encogido en su asiento. El reloj marcaba las seis con treinta minutos ¡y esa maldita cosa aún no llegaba! ¿por qué cuando estaba más atrasado el tiempo se empeñaba en avanzar rápido?

Se paró al lado de la puerta del tren afirmado de una de las manillas.

Una estación más, una segunda y una tercera.

Su corazón latiendo dolorosamente cuando solo faltaba una.

La voz de una mujer pronunciando repetidas veces el nombre de la estación se escuchó en todos los vagones. No había muchas personas, por lo que en cuanto las puertas abrieron, Yuri salió desesperado de ese lugar. Ignoró olímpicamente al guardia que le gritó que no se podía correr en ese lugar.

El aire frío de la tarde le golpeaba la cara.

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea - profería entre susurros calle arriba. Echó una ojeada fugaz a su pantalla: le quedaban quince minutos.

Cuando distinguió la catedral roja, con sus puertas abiertas y un encargado bien vestido en las puertas, sintió que su corazón podría explotar.

El hombre lo miró al llegar y, mientras el rubio buscaba la entrada en su mochila, este dijo.

\- Lo siento muchacho, no estamos dejando a más personas ingresar ya que pronto la exhibición acabará y habrá un banquete de los inversionistas con el artista.

Yuri se detuvo en seco justo cuando halló la entrada. Sintió que su corazón caía al piso por millonésima vez esa semana.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

No podía ser posible.

Sus conmocionados ojos se observaron con los del hombre en la puerta, que torció los labios en son de "lo siento mucho".

Yuri sintió que iba a ponerse a llorar, tanto esfuerzo para nada. Oh, ya lo sentía venir, sí se iba a poner a llorar.

\- ¡No, señor Domenech! es un invitado especial del artista, déjelo pasar.

Una tercera voz detuvo el posible llanto de Yuri. Isabella salía corriendo de una de las puertas laterales. Llevaba un bonito vestido color azul y sus tacones hicieron eco al dirigirse hacia ellos.

\- Oh, en ese caso, adelante. - dijo recibiendo la entrada del menor.

La muchacha tomó la mano de Yuri con una sonrisa en los labios y rápidamente llevó hacia dentro de la catedral al confundido y sorprendido muchacho.

\- Creímos que no ibas a llegar, Otabek te ha estado esperando desde hace mucho rato, tu abuelo vino hace un par de horas - dijo con voz presurosa.

En la rápida caminata que la muchacha lo arrastraba, no pudo disfrutar de los demás cuadros como los visitantes restantes hacían.

Muchos paisajes claros, otros lienzos simples y abstractos y uno que otro animal en su estado más salvaje; tan real que podrías pensar en cualquier momento saltaría del cuadro. Esa era la especialidad de Otabek.

La voz de Isabella volvió a llamar su atención.

\- Yuri, siento todo lo que te hicimos pasar el último mes. Cuando Otabek me pidió ayuda, se veía tan frustrado que no pude negarme a ayudarle. Tú más que nadie debes saber lo perfeccionista que es y por más que buscaba el tono adecuado, no daba con él.

\- ¿Tono? ¿qué tono?

Recordó confuso que Otabek había dicho algo parecido cuando estaba ebrio.

Isabella volteó hacia él con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Se detuvieron en un pasillo con más obras de Otabek, adornado con algunos arreglos florales. La gente todavía merodeaba.

Isabella soltó su mano y le hizo una seña para que siguiera avanzando solo.

\- El tono verde que Otabek quería conseguir a toda costa. Adelante, ve a verlo.

Yuri asintió tímido, todavía confundido. Sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, las llevó a los brazos de su mochila y se apretaron allí.

¿Otabek estaría al final de ese lugar?

Oh, mierda, ¿qué haría cuando lo viera?

Pensar en no fallarle había sido fácil, lo difícil ahora era enfrentarlo.

Su mirada se paseó nerviosa por los distintos cuadros. Todos eran muy preciosos. Recordó haber visto la mayoría en la casa de Otabek.

_Eres como mi fan número uno._

Recordó lo que el kazajo le había dicho alguna vez y sonrió inconscientemente.

Se sumió en un hilo de dulces pensamientos mientras su cuerpo se relajaba viendo las obras. Todo era como ver el reflejo de Otabek y eso era bálsamo para su corazón. Podía imaginarlo claramente dibujando inclinado hacia el lienzo, con el ceño semifruncido, los labios pegados y sus manos sin ningún temblor repasando el pincel con nítidos colores.

Miró una obra de una pantera con sus cachorros y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Recordaba casi haber perdido la cabeza cuando vio ese cuadro en casa de Otabek, se sintió orgulloso de tener un amigo tan talentoso.

Ignoró las miradas curiosas que lo observaron y los cuchicheos a su espalda mientras se internada en aquel pasillo.

Se hallaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en la felicidad que sentía al ver las obras de su mejor amigo... que cuando llegó al final de pasillo sintió que su corazón se detenía. Sus labios se separaron y sus manos se soltaron despacio de los brazos de su mochila.

El aliento se le detuvo en la garganta y su palpitar fue feroz, desenfrenado. Sus mejillas se sintieron arder y sus irises miraron desorbitadas.

¿Eso era lo que Otabek quería mostrarle? ¿Ahí estaba todo su esfuerzo y dedicación?

El sentimiento lo desbordó y se sintió derretir.

Unos brazos desde atrás lo rodearon y el dueño de ellos apoyó su mejilla en su hombro.

\- Por fin llegas, Yura.

En cálidos colores marcados por los detalles y siendo el foco de atención sus ojos, Otabek había hecho de ese muchacho entre sus brazos la musa que lo inspiró y lo desveló tantas noches a perfeccionar su imagen una y otra vez. Un lienzo de proporciones grandes profesaba el retrato de Yuri Plisetsky. El único retrato en aquel salón.

Yuri leyó el título de la obra con el corazón en la mano y el calor en su cara, el aroma de Otabek embriagándolo.

_Amor en verde esmeralda_

Bajo el lienzo, una foto del muchacho, la misma que Otabek había capturado en la obra con su propio pincel.

\- Me desvelaste muchas noches e incluso así siento que el verde en la pintura no le hace justicia al esmeralda de tus ojos.

La voz ronca de Otabek le hizo cosquillas y en su estómago sintió mariposas chocando por todas partes. Si no fuera por los brazos de Otabek que lo sostenían firmemente, sus piernas habrían cedido hace mucho. Aunque Yuri pensó que había logrado detenerlas al ingresar a la catedral, en ese momento no pudo hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Te amo, Yuri Plisetsky. Te he amado por muchos años.

Las gotitas salinas bajaron por sus mejillas cálidas y un sollozo emocionado salió de sus labios.

No lo quería creer, pero ahí estaba la confesión con la que tantas veces soñó.

Volteó y vio que Otabek lo observaba con el castaño de sus ojos derritiéndose. La sonrisa más amplia que había visto en su rostro alguna vez, ahora se hallaba en sus labios, y era toda dedicada a él. No pudo decir nada, solo apegarse a la mano ajena que subió a limpiar sus mejillas y que acobijó su rostro cuando, despacio y dulce, los labios de Otabek tomaron los suyos en un tierno beso.

Eso, para Yuri, era alcanzar un nuevo cielo en la escala de su felicidad. Y nadie dudó que para Otabek significó lo mismo.

* * *

**_¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!_**


End file.
